The invention relates to nitro group-containing modified chromatographic support materials, processes for their preparation, and their use for the separation, enrichment and quantitative determination of certain substances in gel-permeation chromatography and/or affinity chromatography.
A process for direct and selective purification and analysis of a total of 18 ribonucleosides in bodily fluids with the aid of a protein-eliminating affinity gel is already known. As chromatographic support material, a globular, hydrophilic vinyl polymer was employed which was modified with m-aminophenylboric acid after epoxidation (Konigstein Chromatography Conference, 30.09.-02.10.85, page 219).
However, it has become apparent that the quantitative results of the ribonucleoside analysis were not perfect and a number of important components of bodily fluids could be separated, enriched and determined quantitatively only unsatisfactorily using this support material.